Traduction de Compelling thoughts
by DNsnape
Summary: Carlisle savait que sa décision changerai sa famille à tous jamais. Une décision qui va soit séparer sa famille soit sa disparition . Tout cela à cause de Bella
1. Chapter 1

COMPELLING THOUGHTS

«Pensées convaincantes » (partie 1)

De MidnightEmber

Traduit par DNSnape

Chapitre 1

Les temps désespérés appelaient souvent à des mesures désespérés. Peu de gens seraient d'accord avec cela, surtout quand les mesures ont abouti à travailler aux côtés des métamorphes pour éradiquer l'armée de nouveau-nés que Victoria créait juste à l'extérieur de la petite ville de Forks à Washington.

Carlisle soupira. Au cours des nombreux siècles passant dans la vie de vampire, il avait toujours pris une chose comme sa priorité absolue. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir si les gens étaient jaloux de sa famille ou du fait qu'ils parlaient dans leurs dos. Non, ce qui importait à Carlisle Cullen était de protéger sa famille contre les humains et autres créatures surnaturelles dont il ne les avait pas informés. Cependant, au cours des deux dernières années, il n'avait pas eu autant de succès.

Heureusement ou non, sa famille n'était pas la cause directe de ce problème. Tout avait commencé avec la fille de Charlie Swan qui retournait à Forks. Leur petite famille avait été solide et sûr jusque-là. Bien sûr Edward n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait pu l'être depuis plus de cent ans, il n'avait pas trouvé son compagnon mais ils étaient paisibles. Ils vivaient ensemble et menaient une vie normale et paisible, indépendamment du fait qu'ils étaient des vampires.

Puis Bella était arrivé et leur petit monde brisé. Isabelle Swan était la chanteuse d'Edward, la seule personne dont le sang appelait Edward et faisait naître la bête qu'ils travaillaient à contrôler si désespérément. Elle avait été la seule chose dans le monde entier qui arrivait à séparer leur famille.

Edward avait d'abord voulu la tuer et la vider de son sang. Puis il s'était miraculeusement reconstitué en une semaine et avait commencé à sortir avec l'humaine dont la pensée lui était inaccessible. Cette inaccessibilité faisait d'elle une chose qui attirait encore plus son fils. Il lui était difficile de maîtriser sa soif de sang mais jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Carlisle approuvait fortement.

Jasper avait du mal à se contrôler avec les humains. Avoir Bella dans la maison le faisait travailler encore plus dur. Quand son sang a été versé, il ne pouvait contenir son désir de la vider de son sang. Ensuite, il avait constamment besoin de l'analyser comme il l'avait fait en tant que soldat.

Son fils avait avoué qu'il ressentait à peine les émotions de Bella. Que ce soit à cause de sa capacité à bloquer Edward, il ne le savait pas. Cependant, il était très déconcertant considérant que la jeune fille ne sentait rien en dehors de l'apathie. Il avait confirmé qu'elle éprouvait souvent de l'amour d'un chiot envers Edward et de l'agacement envers Rosalie mais aucune émotion forte. La rage ou l'amour tout cour n'existaient pas chez Bella, d'après Jasper et cela l'inquiétait énormément.

Contrairement à son compagnon, Alice semblait aimer que Bella fasse partie de la famille et elle aimait avoir une amie humaine. Si c'était une nouveauté ou pas pour sa fille, Carlisle ne saurait le dire. Elle allait souvent faire du shopping pour son amie ou avec son amie. Alice était simplement extatique d'avoir une amie en dehors de la famille, quelqu'un dont elle n'avait pas à se cacher.

Emmettt s'en soucie moins. Il n'aimait pas Bella mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps soit avec Rosalie, soit à jouer avec Jasper. Emmett semblait être du côté de Jasper. Il était prudent avec elle mais ne l'a pas montré ouvertement. Pour être plus simple, il se fichait complètement que Bella fasse partie de la famille ou pas tant qu'Edward était heureux.

Rosalie cependant était d'un avis complètement différent. Sa fille méprisait l'humaine pour des raisons que même Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre. Rose refusait simplement de reconnaître la jeune fille sans émotion, et rien, d'après ce que l'on disait, ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Sa fille passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec son mari et restait aussi loin que possible de l'humaine.

Puis il avait sa femme Esmé. Elle était heureuse aussi longtemps que leurs enfants étaient heureux. S'ils étaient heureux et si Carlisle était content, elle accepterait n'importe quoi dans leurs vies. Le seul problème était que Rosalie n'était pas heureuse… et Carlisle non plus…

Bella était une fille sympa mais Carlisle ne pensait pas que c'était sage pour Edward de tomber amoureux de sa chanteuse. Elle n'était pas sa compagne et peut être un problème pour lui (surtout si elle avait été tournée) Edward en viendrait à comprendre cela le temps venu. L'appel de son sang disparaîtrait et sa capacité à bloquer les pensées d'Edward pourrait aussi disparaître. Elle serait juste un autre vampire et il ne ressentirait plus le besoin d'être à ses côtés. Bella deviendrait sans importance et seulement un fardeau pour leur famille.

Le deuxième problème était également une grande préoccupation pour eux. La fille elle-même était un aimant à problème. Tous les surnaturelles semblaient s'attirer vers elle. Que ce soit vampire ou un loup métamorphe. Elle les attire comme un feu qui attire les papillons de nuit.

Au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait été attaquée par plusieurs vampires. Les deux vampires voyous et les Volturi. Puis il y a cette armée qui la veut morte pour la vengeance de James. Bien-sûr, ajouter à cela les loups de la réserve et cela pourrait être difficilement appelé normal.

Il était simplement dangereux pour d'être autour d'elle. Non pas parce qu'ils pourraient lui faire de mal, mais parce qu'elle pourrait attirer quelque chose qui les mettrait tous en danger.

Cependant Carlisle n'avait encore rien dit. L'humaine était trop impliquée dans le monde surnaturelle pour être simplement délaisser et avec la situation actuelle ce serait seulement un désastre. L'armée naissante l'attaquerait comme même qu'ils soient là ou non. Le résultat la plus probable serait que la ville entières sera détruite, Forks serait alors rayer de la carte.

Carlisle soupira en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait besoin de prendre une décision. La sécurité de sa famille reposait sur lui. En ce moment, ils attendaient tous sa décision. Il était leur père après tout. Cependant, prendre cette décision pourrait probablement déchirer sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision qui plairait à tout le monde. Portant, il savait que a décision affecterait tout ce qu'ils ont construit depuis ce jour.

Ils n'avaient que deux choix dans la réalité. Demander l'aide des loups de la réserve ou s'en occuper lui-même. Partir n'était plus une option. Ils avaient bien tenté mais cela ne faisait que forcer Edward à faire des choses inconsidérable et nuisible. Donc, il lui restait deux options et les deux n'étaient pas très rassurants.

Carlisle soupira à nouveau alors que Jasper entrait dans la pièce. Jasper était le seul à fournir une opinion impartiale sur cette catastrophe dans l'ensemble de la maison.

« Carlisle, nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet une armée de nouveau-né est une chose difficile à gérer sans attirer l'attention des humains, il est très probable que nous devrons déménager après cela pour éviter tout soupçon. Je ne veux pas te précipité mais il faut une décision et au plus vite »

« Je sais, mais les choix ne sont pas ceux qui sont susceptibles de fonctionner en notre faveur. » admit Carlisle.

Jasper choisit de s'asseoir devant son père. Il était évident que cette décision déchirait l'homme.

« Carlisle, tu es la personne la plus compatissante que je connaisse, tu vas choisir la décision appropriée à l'intérêt de chacun. »

Cependant, alors qu'il parlait, Jasper ressentit une étrange émotion de la part de son père lorsqu'il eut mentionné la compassion. C'était troublant parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça de la part de son père. L'émotion ne pouvait être décrite que comme un pincement de rejet mais il ne l'indiquait pas assez précisément. C'était presque un mélange de regret et d'échec. Comment ses paroles pouvaient susciter ces émotions à son père, Jasper ne le savait pas.

« Bien sûr, tu as raison, je dois prendre une décision dans les deux cas. »

Carlisle laissa ses yeux se refermer et plongea dans ses pensées. Prendre soin d'elle sans aide serait plus que désastreux. Leur famille était petite et ne pouvait s'occuper que de petites affaires. Une armée entière de nouveau-né était entièrement hors de leur portée. Cela les laissait à devoir demander de l'aide.

Les loups de la réserve feraient n'importe quoi pour faire respecter le traité et empêcher les vampires inconnus d'entrer et de chasser sur leurs terres. Pourtant, la seule pensée de demander à cette meute de les aider n'était pas très attrayante. Carlisle ne serait jamais capable de leur faire confiance avec la vie de sa famille en jeu. Il y avait cependant une personne à qui il ferait confiance pour prendre soin de sa famille sans hésiter car il faisait la même chose depuis des années.

Jasper sentit les émotions de son père alors qu'il était dans ses pensées. C'était un mélange de fatigue et de détermination. Pourtant, à la fin, c'était un pincement de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer exactement. Il n'allait rien dire, sachant que ça allait mettre Carlisle mal à l'aise. Il se sentait déjà nerveux, en pensant qu'à ce qu'il pensait faire.

« Viens, nous devons convoquer une réunion avec les loups de la réserve »

Jasper se leva et suivit son père, sachant que tout allait changer dans leur vie.

J'ai décidé de couper les chapitres en deux parie car elles sont beaucoup trop long pour moi .

DONC la suite sera la prochaine fois

Des revieuws s'il vous plait pour vos commentaires qui vont me booster : D


	2. Chapter 2

COMPELLING THOUGHTS

Chapitre 1 (Partie2)

La ligne du traité était quelque chose que Carlisle pensait très peu. Ce n'était pas qu'il se souciait vraiment que cette ligne les séparait des loups. Ça lui importait peu simplement. Les vampires et les loups étaient des créatures très territoriales, alors il était logique de marquer leur territoire pour ainsi dire. Mais pour être tout à fait exacte, cette ligne représentait l'antipathie principale. Cela représentait la méfiance que les loups avaient envers eux et inversement.

Bien sûr, il était naturel de se méfier de ses ennemis naturels, mais dans ce cas, c'était juste idiot. Avec un vampire créant une armée au vue de tous, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour se méfier de ceux qui pourraient les aider. La méfiance ne faisait qu'accroître la méfiance et dans ce cas c'était beaucoup plus vrai. Jasper pouvait sentir leur méfiance et les loups croient immédiatement qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Cela n'a pas fait bonne impression.

Personne du clan Cullen ne voulait travailler avec les loups, surtout Rosalie et Jasper. Cependant, leur situation était difficile et ils ne pouvaient capturer Victoria sans leur aide à cause de la ligne du traité.

Bien qu'il ait essayé, aucune quantité de plaidoirie n'avait tenté les loups pour leur permettre de franchir la ligne en chassant Victoria. Non, ils ont maintenu le traité avec une telle fervente qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être une Bible. Tuer Victoria serait plus difficile pour cette seule raison. C'est pourquoi Carlisle a décidé de faire venir quelqu'un d'autre pour participer à cette chasse, une personne avec qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« Pour cette réunion, il pourrait être plus bénéfique pour vous si vous étiez dans vos formes humaines. » suggéra Carlisle légèrement à fur et à mesure que les loups se rassemblaient.

Il savait qu'ils détestaient être en forme humaine autour d'eux, mais il avait besoin de parler à Sam directement pas à traves Edward comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère.

« Très bien, » traduisit Edward.

En quelques secondes, les loups ont trottiné jusqu'aux buissons et se sont déplacés. Ils couvraient leur modestie avec un jean et retournaient à la réunion la tête haute. Ils étaient des créatures plutôt fières. Carlisle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer avec un chat qui se lissait, même s'il ne le permettrait jamais.

« Cette situation avec Victoria devient hors portée » commença Carlisle. « Même avec l'aide des biens de manœuvres, nous ne pouvant être sûr que nous gagnerons cette bataille, car l'armée de Victoria se renforce de jour en jour et nous n'arrivons même pas à localiser son emplacement. En tant que tel, je crois que nous devrions demander plus d'aide. »

La dernière phrase fit gronder toute la meute. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée d'avoir plus de vampires dans leur région quand ils ne pouvaient pas les surveiller pour les forcer à respecter le traité. Non, ils n'y auraient pas plus de vampires.

« Ils n'aiment pas l'idée d'avoir plus de vampire dans la région. » dit Edward.

« Merci Edward, mais je veux l'entendre d'eux, parce que nous devons parler de cela et rassembler tous nos plans. » répondit Carlisle face à la meute.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Les jeux de converser sans parler honnêtement étaient terminer. Ils avaient besoin d'une stratégie solide pour gagner et sil les loups ne coopéraient pas, ils auraient besoin de modifier leurs propres plans.

« On ne veut pas plus de vampires ici, cela ne ferait que chambouler l'ordre naturel de la ville, même s'ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux comme vous. » déclara Sam.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais au moins ils avaient commencé par quelque part. Carlisle était content que Sam ait même été digne de lui répondre d'une manière si normale. Ses mots ne furent pas crachés comme d'autres loups le faisaient souvent.

« Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous pourrions continuer à nous nourrir si d'autres de nos semblables venaient, ce qui ne ferait que mettre plus de risques à Forks, car nous ne serions pas en mesure de voyager à temps pour recevoir de l'aide. »

Beaucoup des loups ont grogné sous leur forme humaine, provoquant une tension chez le clan Cullen. Ils détestaient l'idée d'avoir plus de vampires dans la région, ce qui est évident. Cependant, ils devaient faire quelque chose pour changer cela. Ils avaient besoin d'aide pour contre l'armée de Victoria. Une meute de métamorphe et un clan de vampires ne suffisaient pas à tous les détruire.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'aide, nous pouvons très bien le faire nous-même. » dit Jacob obstinément.

Carlisle secoua tristement la tête. Jacob n'avait pas vraiment été très sympathique envers eux depuis que Bella avait choisi Edward au lieu de lui. Il ne blâmait pas le garçon. Bella était humaine et Edward… Edward n'était pas quelque chose avec qui elle devrait être. Un humain et un vampire n'ont jamais bien fonctionné à la fin pour quiconque impliqué. Cependant, ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils en avaient désespérément besoin et Carlisle allait leur montrer aujourd'hui pourquoi.

« Malheureusement, nous ne faisons rien pour les arrêter, même si nous attaquons les quelques-uns qu'elle envoie ici, Victoria en crée d'autres pour prendre la place de l'une. Elle continuer de développer son armée alors que notre défense reste la même. »

Sam reporta son regard sur les autres membres de sa meute et communiqua silencieusement avec eux. Edward aurait été capable d'entendre tout ce qu'ils parlaient. Cependant, cela aurait été grossier étant donné que c'est eux qui avaient demandé d'avoir la réunion en premier lieu. Non, Carlisle attendit patiemment que la meute prenne une décision à partir de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Comment proposez-vous que nous traitons cela alors ? » Demanda Sam, bien que Jacob ait l'air de regarder au loin.

« Nous avons besoin de plus d'aide, le manque de personnes qui peuvent nous aider est si petit que cela nous préoccupe, si les Volturi entendent parler de cette nouvelle armée, ils enverront des vampires ici et ils ne se nourriront pas d'animaux comme nous, ni respecteront pas vos lois, elles viendront simplement éradiquer les nouveau-nés et revenir sans aucun soin » instruit Carlisle.

Sam hocha la tête, acceptant cela comme la vérité. Ils avaient entendu parler des vampires gouvernants d'Italie. On a dit qu'ils étaient impitoyables et se souciaient peu des humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas être autorisés à venir ici. Les autorités poseraient trop de questions si un grand nombre de personnes devaient soudainement venir ici. Bien qu'il n'aime pas ce que Carlisle suggérait, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver.

Ensemble, ils étaient plus fort et séparés ils étaient plus faible.

« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, que proposez-vous que nous devons faire ? »

Carlisle pensa vivement, il savait que Jasper avait ressenti ses émotions lors de son analyse. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher celles-ci de se manifester, alors il leurs permettaient seulement de survoler tandis que son visage restait aussi impassible que possible devant les loups.

« J'ai dit que nous avions besoin d'aide pour contrer Victoria, mais vous ne voulez pas que d'autres clan vampires végétariens viennent ici, et je le comprends » Commença Carlisle. « Cependant, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, c'est un de mes amis et il n'est pas un vampire, ce qui devrait nous permettre de rester en contact plus facilement s'il est autorisé à traverser la ligne du traité. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sam dut se demander exactement de qui Carlisle parlait. Bien sûr, l'homme aurait pu connaitre quelques humains qui étaient encore en vie mais cela semblait déraisonnable puisqu'ils n'allaient pas annoncer ce qu'ils étaient aux mortels. Cela a seulement conduit à la constate que cette personne n'était pas vraiment humaine. Si cette personne n'était pas vraiment humaine ni un vampire, qu'allait-il faire pour que ce vampire le consulte ?

A l'apparence du reste du clan Cullen, ils ne le savaient pas non plus. Quelle que soit cette personne, Carlisle le protégeait de tout le monde, y compris de sa propre famille. Sam plissa les yeux.

« Carlisle, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais parlé de cette personne à quelqu'un, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas rencontré ? » Demanda Edward en lisant les pensées du loup.

Leur propre père leur avait caché cela. Toutes leurs pensées étaient incrédules. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que leur chef leur avait caché des informations quand ils avaient tous été si ouvert et honnête à propos de leur passée. A une certaine époque, Carlisle leur avait parlé de son passé, de la manière dont il avait été transformé. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte qu'il pouvait leur caché des choses, des choses qui auraient dû être laissées à l'air libre pour leur propre sécurité.

Ils avaient tellement des questions. Qui était-il ? Où Carlisle l'avait rencontré ? Qu'était-il ? Pourtant, d'après la pensée de Carlisle, Edward savait que ces réponses ne leur seraient pas données avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je voulais que vous rencontriez. »

Quiconque écoutant supposait automatiquement que Carlisle voulait protéger sa famille. Le ton suggéra cependant que ce n'était pas pour leur protection mais pour la personne que Carlisle refusait de nommer. Quelle que soit cette personne, Carlisle le protégeait plus férocement que sa propre famille. Ce sont les derniers mots que Carlisle a prononcés à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas leur donner plus d'informations. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre. L'enfant devait être protégé le plus longtemps possible.

« Sera-t-il capable de nous aider s'il n'est pas l'un d'entre vous ? » Demanda prudemment Sam. Il ne voulait pas offenser Carlisle quand il agissait de manière si défensive. S'il devait l'assimiler à quelque chose, Sam jurerait presque que Carlisle était une mère qui protégeait son ourson.

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Il est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même Sam. Je ne l'appellerais pas si je pensais que je le mettrais en danger. »

Cette phrase remue tout le monde. Comment l'amener dans cette situation ne le mettrait-il pas en danger ? Avec une armée naissante, c'était probablement plus dangereux que de regarder l'œsophage d'un lion affamé. Qu'est-ce que Carlisle pouvait bien penser ? A quel point est le danger qui ferait à Carlisle le tenir à l'écart ?

« Pourquoi donc ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jacob.

Les yeux chaleureux de Carlisle devinrent durs. « Je ne le laisserais pas, j'ai promis qu'il ne serait jamais seul. »

Jasper et Edward grimaçaient et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tous ceux qui avaient un compagnon ou un destiné ont tressailli. Ce discours était presque une déclaration d'amour et avoir son compagnon à proximité tout en parlant d'un autre, un homme en plus de cela, devait être difficile. La pauvre Esmée se sentait dévastée par cette seule phrase, pourtant elle avait un sentiment maternel comme si Carlisle se contentait de défendre un de ses enfants.

Sam grogna et bougea. Insatisfait par cette parole mais acceptant néanmoins.

« Il dit très bien mais ils vont le rencontrer avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à traverser la frontière. » Traduit Edward.

Carlisle accepta cela. « Il te rencontrera mais je serais là aussi. »

Les loups étaient agités et mécontents par cela cependant ils l'on permis et ont trotté vers leur réserve dans la nuit. Carlisle sachant que sa famille avait beaucoup de questions rentra simplement à la maison. Il ne voulait pas répondre à l'un d'entre eux quand il savait dans quelle position il plaçait la personne. Cependant, s'il arrivait après l'appel, ils auraient tous les deux beaucoup d'explications à faire.

« Carlisle, qui est cette personne ? » Alice lutta contre la porte derrière lui.

Les autres suivirent Edward et Bella en arrière. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui et attendaient patiemment qu'il réponde, croyant qu'il ne le voulait pas répondre devant les loups. En réalité, c'était Bella, il ne voulait pas que ses connaissances soient transmissent devant elle. Elle ne faisait pas encore partie de leur famille et si jamais elle se tournait en vampire, il doutait que ce soit un sujet qu'il lui permettrait d'écouter.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour Bella de rentrer chez elle. »

Alice, Edward et Bella fronçaient tous les sourcils. Carlisle n'allait tout de même pas la chasser comme ça. C'était étrange qu'une seule personne puisse changer radicalement l'homme. Bella cependant rassemble son courage et s'avança pour parler.

« Mais Carlisle, puisque je vais être sûrement tournée- »

« Cette affaire n'est pas la mienne, Miss Swan, je vous demande de partir. » Craqua Carlisle les obligeant à tous se tendre soudainement.

Carlisle était connu pour son caractère polie et calme. Cependant, cette personne l'avait vraiment mis sur la défensive. Un vampire sur la défensive n'était pas agréable à côtoyer. Il a tellement bien caché cette personne au point que sa propre famille l'ignorait. Il était plus que probable que Carlisle avait des tonnes d'informations sur cette personne, mais pas où ils pouvaient le chercher.

Edward savait que le pousser ne serait pas une bonne idée alors il poussa Bella à la porte et à son camion. Là, il a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors portée avant de retourner à la maison. Fermant la porte, il se tourna vers Carlisle. Pendant tout le temps où il avait connu l'homme, il n'avait jamais mentionné ou rencontré quelqu'un auquel il paraissait particulièrement attaché. Cela confirmait seulement que cette personne n'était pas humaine ou une mortelle et que Carlisle ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder en sécurité.

« Les Volturi ne le connaissent pas, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Edward.

« Non, s'ils les savaient, il ne vivrait pas une vie normale, une vie libre. »

« Carlisle, qui est cette personne ? » Demanda Esmée doucement.

La réponse les choqua tous. « Quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait une grande injustice il y longtemps. »

Carlisle s'éloigne tout en laissant couler quelques pensées involontairement. Et Edward l'aperçut.

« S'il te plaît … pourquoi… » Pleura faiblement une voix dans l'obscurité.

Son père entra dans la cave et descendit l'escalier de bois en gémissant sous son poids. Les cris résonnaient en arrière-plan. La fumée étouffait l'air et il pouvait sentir le feu sur son visage. Les yeux verts regardaient l'obscurité étinceler de manière anormale dans la faible lumière.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Demanda Carlisle

« Harleigh Jamison Potter. »

Edward avait toujours pensé que son père était parfait. L'homme ne pourrait jamais se tromper. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il a choisi de se conformer aux lois des Volturi tout en rejetant leurs croyances. Mais comme la scène se rejouait continuellement dans son esprit, certaines choses commencèrent à lui sauter dessus.

Carlisle n'était pas un vampire à ce qu'il avait pu voir. En fait, il paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

La personne, Harleigh, était à peine un adolescent et il était attaché au sol dans une cave.

Ce qui l'a plus choqué cependant était le pentagramme qui a été peint sur le sol sous l'enfant.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, mais tout cela n'indiquait certainement rien de bon pour Carlisle. L'humain Carlisle avait traversé beaucoup de chose, son père, Edward le savait, avait dirigé beaucoup de purge mais Carlisle avait participé à l'occasion lorsqu'il y était forcé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Carlisle était particulièrement fière, ce qui expliquait les émotions qu'il ressentait récemment.

Et pourtant, tout ce temps il se demandait, qu'est-ce que Carlisle avait fait au pauvre enfant ?

 **VOILA LA DEUXIEME PARTIE DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

 **Cette fic n'est pas terminer c'est pourquoi je ne le publierai que certaine fois jusqu'à ce que l'auteur MidnightEmber le fini.**

 **Par contre, la fic wish upon a star sera publier fréquemment.**

 **Review**


End file.
